Aborrescentes Oo!
by Melissa Giovana
Summary: Sara Sidle fora transferida para um colegio em Las Vegas, por motivos pessoais, e logo no começo de aula ela acaba conhecendo um certo "alguém" . No começo nem tudo são flores, mas é entre tapas e beijos que um grande amor surgirá...


Estava na frente daquele colégio imenso. Fui transferida pra cá então fiquei zanzado nos corredores.

Até que um garoto azedo passa correndo e me derruba no chão com tudo.

_Me desculpa, eu não te vi! – disse me ajudando.

_Pois é, eu percebi! – resmunguei.

_Olha, eu não fiz porque eu quis! – ele escutou o que eu disse. – Você quer mais o que? Que eu beije seus pés?

_Que drama! Calma, não precisa chorar!

_Larga de ser chata garota. Deveria ter te deixado no chão!

_ E porque não deixou? – debochei da cara dele.

_Quer saber? Não vou ficar aqui escutando lorota!

_Vai com Deus! – gritei.

O garoto foi embora. Não vou admitir que estou errada. Daí lembrei que eu tinha um papelzinho que dizia onde era minha sala. Que burrice a minha!

Fui andando a minha sala e vocês não acreditam que vi por lá! O mesmo garoto que me derrubou no corredor. E o pior. Eu tinha que dividir a mesa com ele. Affs! Não tinha outro jeito.

Fui andando até minha mesa ( o professor não havia chegado), ele ainda não tinha me visto. Até que bufei e ele olhou pra mim.

_Tá me perseguindo?

_Não acredito! Olha, eu não perco meu tempo com bobagens! Acha que estou aqui porque quero?

_Bem, já que temos que dividir a mesa. Vamos fazer o seguinte. Você fica na sua e eu na minha, beleza?

_Ótimo! – me virei e comecei a fazer o dever, pois, o professor acabou de entrar na sala.

...

Aula vai, aula vem, e a tortura acaba. Fui direto para a minha casinha.

Subi para o meu quarto, e depois de um longo banho para relaxar, vou mexer no pc. Minha mãe vem no meu quarto enquanto me concentrava em fazer minhas coisinhas particulares. Muito secretas! Rsrsrs

_ Filha, o Greg e mais um garoto estão aqui em baixo te esperando.

Fiquei curiosa. Quem seria o outro benedito?

Desci as escadas saltitando e sorrindo. Mas meu sorriso morreu quando vi quem era.

O CARINHA QUE ME DERRUBOU NO CORREDOR DO COLEGIO!

_Sarita minha flor! – me abraçou e me girou no ar.

O Greggo era tipo meu "**Best Friend Forever!"**

_Oi Gregito! – ele me soltou – Oi coisinho! – falei só para irritar.

_O meu nome é Gilbert Grissom "Sarita". – levantou os braços ironizando. Dei língua pra ele.

_ O que você fez aqui?

_Eu também existo! – disse o Greg.

_Bem, estava na casa do meu amigo. Até que ele resolve vir na casa da amiga dele pegar um CD, porque a folgada não o devolveu ainda. Ele vai me emprestar o CD. – disse sorrindo.

Ta bom gente, confesso. Ele tem um sorriso bonito. Não só o sorriso. Ele é lindo! Aaaa parei!

_ Da licença que a folgada vai pegar o CD.

Subi as escadas pra pegar o bendito CD.

_Porque essa frieza Grissom? – perguntou o Greg confuso.

_Porque ela é muito chata!

Desci as escada pulando e estendi a mão com o CD para o Greg.

_ Aqui querido.

_Ô "querida", dá pra me entregar o CD, porque de qualquer jeito ele ira me emprestar.

Não resisti e joguei o CD na cara dele. Mas a peste tem bom reflexo e segurou o CD a tempo.

_Tchau Sar. Nós já vamos! – ele se foram.

**Pov' s Grissom**

_Que garota esquisita!

_Pow cara o que houve com você?

_Vou explicar.

O expliquei tudo enquanto dirigia para casa dele. Chegando lá.. Cai no sofá e ele foi para cozinha.

_Cara, como você aguenta essa garota?

_Pode acreditar. Ela não é assim do jeito que você pensa!

_Bateu com e cabeça Greg?

_Relaxa Grissom!

_Vocês dois são o que?

_Olha, ela é a minha melhor amiga. Me ajuda em tudo. Conheço até a família dela e vise- versa.

_E vocês já...?

_Claro que não cara! Não a vejo com outros olhos. Porque essas perguntas Grissom?

_Por nada. Só curiosidade.

_Você é muito curió Grissom! Mas, nem vem Gilbert. Sei que você gosta de garotas marrentas!

_Eu não estou gostando dela!

_Até parece... Confessa!

_Bem, até que ela é bonitinha...

_ Hum...sei! Eu vi o jeito que você lançou olhares pra ela quando a viu.

_Não fiquei!

_Ficou sim!

_Não!

_Sim!

_Não!

_Sim!

_Não enche Sanders!

_OK... Ficou sim!

_ Quer saber? Vou pra minha casa, que já está na minha hora!

Peguei as chaves do carro e sai. Mas quando estava na porta escuto o Greg dizer:

_Vá com Deus na estrada e a Sara no pensamento! – riu litros me debochando

Ele é um completo palhaço. Isso sim! Mas enquanto dirigia fiquei pensando nela. Bem, até que ela era bonitinha. Tem um sorriso bonito! Um corpo lindo! Pronto parei!

Não acredito que estou pensando nessa garota. Eu preciso beijar. Só pode! Beijo a 1ª coisa que vier. (passa um homem na faixa de pedestres e lhe lança um beijo). Crê em Deus pai! Senhor eu só estava ironizando!

Quer saber, deixa isso pra lá...

**Fim pov's grissom**


End file.
